The overall objective of this research program is to develop an empirically-based understanding of significant interaction patterns in families with an alcoholic member. The methodology is characterized by the inclusion of two control groups and the multimethod assessment of family patterns as related to the psychiatric and alcohol use status of index cases, spouses and offspring. The specific aims of these investigations are to identify patterns of family interaction that differentiate alcoholic, depressed and normal social drinkers; to examine alcohol's impact on marital-family interactions; to determine the impact of sex of index case (mother versus father) on emergent patterns of interaction; to identify family patterns predictive of differential offspring outcomes; to develop a family interaction typology based upon laboratory interaction data; and to pursue a recently identified relationship between drinking patterns and family stability. To the extent that the current effort can aid in identification of family interactions that differentiate families with an alcoholic from other disturbed groups, that serve to maintain problem drinking, and that relate to adverse child outcomes, we are more likely to be successful in the development of effective treatment, early identification, and prevention programs for alcohol abuse.